


Kolejny zwykły dzień

by Nigaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koszmary nie były dla niego niczym nowym, śniły mu się niemal każdego dnia odkąd umarła mama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolejny zwykły dzień

Wszędzie było pełno krwi, która tworzyła na ścianach i podłodze przerażający obraz masakry. Dean mijał kolejne ciała, gdy w pewnym momencie jego stopa stanęła na czarnym kształcie tworzącym skrzydło. Podążył wzrokiem aż do jego podstawy i zobaczył martwego Castiela. Rozpoznał go tylko dzięki skrzydłom i płaszczowi, jego twarz nie przypominała już tej zawsze pełnej życzliwości.

Powstrzymując szloch i chęć objęcia ciała przyjaciela ruszył dalej aż dotarł do masywnych, drewnianych drzwi, na których krwią wymalowano napis "Zapraszamy!". Dean złapał za klamkę i otworzył je. W środku znajdowały się kolejne ciała, ale nie one przykuły jego uwagę tylko Abaddon i Sam znajdujący się na samym środku pomieszczenia. Jego brat klęczał trzymany przez demona i z nożem przyłożonym do szyi. Dean zacisnął mocniej palce na własnym ostrzu i zrobił krok w stronę sceny przed sobą. Abaddon przyglądała mu się czarnymi ślepiami, a jej spojrzenie sprawiało, że każdy włos na jego ciele stawał dęba, a po karku spływał zimny pot potęgujący i tak już obecne drżenie ciała wypełnionego strachem i adrenaliną.

\- Witaj, Dean - przywitała się z nim, jednocześnie odchylając głowę Sama, któremu żyły na szyi wyszły na wierzch. Nawet z tej odległości Dean widział, jak pulsują.

\- Puść go - rozkazał jej, ale w jego głosie nie było ani trochę pewności. Był śmiertelnie przerażony i przeczuwał, że zaraz zginie. Jak w takiej sytuacji miałby znaleźć w sobie stanowczość?

\- I miałabym ci odpuścić ucięcie mi głowy? Nie ma szans, kotku.

Dean spojrzał Samowi w oczu szukając u niego wsparcia. Może miał plan, może jakimś cudem obaj wyjdą z tego żywi tak jak zawsze im się to udawało. Jedyne jednak, co zobaczył w oczach brata, to rezygnacja. Poddał się.

\- Odetnę ci ją po raz drugi jeśli go nie puścisz - spróbował raz jeszcze i znów ruszył w stronę demona.

Abaddon zaśmiała się i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia skręciła Samowi kark. Dean zamarł obserwując, jak ciało brata upada bezwładnie na podłogę. Miał wrażenie, że serce przestało mu bić na ten widok. Tylko to zdążył poczuć zanim ogarnęła go pustka. Nie czuł już nic, nie wiedział nawet, czy nadal stoi na nogach. Jedyne na czym mógł się skupić, to ciało brata. Cały jego świat właśnie został mu odebrany. Najpierw Castiel, a teraz...

Nie zwracał już uwagi na Abaddon, nie zwrócił jej też, gdy wbiła mu nóż w serce. Co z tego? i tak już nie biło.

Jego zmysły powróciły dopiero, gdy demon pochylił się do jego ucha i wyszeptał:

\- Witaj w piekle.

Ale to nie było piekło. Był tam, widział je. Ani razu nie torturowali go śmiercią brata, która i tak byłaby tylko iluzją. To? To było prawdziwe.

***

Dean poderwał się z łóżka ciężko dysząc i spanikowany rozejrzał się po pokoju. Żadnej krwi plamiącej białe ściany, żadnych ciał, ani śladu Abaddon. Pusto. To był tylko kolejny koszmar.

Położył się z powrotem i spojrzał w stronę okna. Był już dzień, pewnie około siódmej. W sumie i tak musiał już wstawać, więc nawet dobrze się złożyło, że miał ten koszmar. Zresztą nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby wrócić do spania. Gdyby zamknął oczy widziałby na przemian martwego Sama i Castiela. To za dużo jak na jedną noc.

Nie miał pojęcia jak długo leżał wpatrując się bez celu w punkt przed sobą, ale z tego dziwnego transu wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi, które po chwili się otworzyły.

\- Witaj, Dean - przywitał się Castiel stojący w progu pokoju i z tacą ze śniadaniem w rękach. Jego twarz przez moment stała się zakrwawiona, ale wystarczyło jedno mrugnięcie, by wróciła do normy. - Przyniosłem ci jedzenie, jesteś głodny?

\- Tak - odparł siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na łóżku. Tak naprawdę nie był głodny, ale nie będzie miał spokoju, jeśli nie zje.

Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego i postawił przed nim tacę.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał z troską, jak zawsze zresztą. Zawsze można było na niego liczyć w tym aspekcie.

\- Tak. - Dean przetarł zmęczone oczy. Starał się nie patrzeć na Castiela, by znowu nie ryzykować majakiem sprzed chwili. - Tylko śnił mi się koszmar.

\- Znowu ten sam?

\- Tym razem bardziej... kolorowy - wyjaśnił i zadrżał na wspomnienie snu. Był taki realny, mógł przysiąc, że nadal czuje przy uchu oddech Abaddon.

Koszmary nie były dla niego niczym nowym, śniły mu się niemal każdego dnia odkąd umarła mama. Ten był gorszy niż zwykle, ale skoro przetrwał tamte, to przetrwa i ten. Gdyby tylko mógł zwinąć się w kłębek na łóżku i znowu zasnąć, tym razem bez snów. Nienawidził bezsilności, bo doprowadzała do tego, co wydarzyło się koszmarze. Nie mógł nikogo uratować.

\- Rozumiem. - Castiel podsunął mu kanapkę, by w końcu coś zjadł. Dean podniósł ją drżącymi rękoma i z trudem przełknął odgryziony kawałek. - Sam dzisiaj dzwonił. Spytał, czy może wpaść z wizytą. Powiedział, że przywiezie ciasto.

\- Z ciastem może wpadać choćby i codziennie - powiedział przeżuwając kolejny kawałek kanapki. Smakowała jak papier.

\- W takim razie oddzwonię do niego i powiem, żeby przyjechał.

\- Okej.

Castiel poklepał go po ramieniu i wyszedł, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. Dean westchnął i kontynuował jedzenie. Nie był taki pewny tego, czy chce zobaczyć Sama, nie po tym koszmarze, ale jeśli tego nie zrobi, to brat stanie się podejrzliwy. Jakoś wytrzyma tę jedną godzinę, na więcej i tak by mu nie pozwolili.

Kanapka w końcu zniknęła, podobnie jak sok ze szklanki. Na tacy pozostał już tylko mały słoiczek z pięcioma tabletkami o różnych kształtach i kolorach. Połknął je za jednym zamachem tuż przed powrotem Castiela, który miał go odprowadzić na spotkanie z doktorem Cameronem. Nie pozwalali mu chodzić bez pielęgniarza, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Cas był miły i sympatyczny, zawsze miał dla niego czas. Był niczym anioł. Dlatego zostali przyjaciółmi.

\- Przyjdę po ciebie o ósmej - powiedział otwierając drzwi do gabinetu doktora. - Powodzenia.

\- Dzięki, Cas. - Pomimo przerażenia, by dodać sobie otuchy spojrzał jeszcze na przyjaciela i odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. Majaki nie powróciły, może nie będzie tak źle.

Dean wszedł do środka i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Kolejny zwykły dzień w szpitalu psychiatrycznym w Kansas City.


End file.
